Questions and Answers
by Lakota1172
Summary: Look on the inside for details
1. Chapter 1

Questions and Answers

**Well hi everyone, in this you're aloud to ask questions for Sealy, Rex and James. To do that you must review what Questions you would like and then I'll get those answers out of them, you can ask them about their love life anything you want :) Sealy's going first :) **


	2. Sealy

**Thank you all for sending in your questions, and I am only doing Sealy, Rex and James. Not the rest of the core tech team. While I'm here I might as well say that I still have a cold so I'm not updating my other stories as frequently as I would like, that's all oh and please sit back relax and enjoy :)**

**Lakota1172: **Hi everybody! I'm sitting here in a cozy little room with none other than the fanfic 'Powers' very own Sealy. Hello Sealy!

**Sealy: **…. Um hi? I guess….why am I here again? How do you know my name?, is it true that they have free food here and if the rumour is true where is this food?

**Lakota1172: **Well, well, well so many questions Sealy, but I'm the one in the interviewer chair you're the one in the interviewee chair, simply.

**Sealy: ***Rolls eyes* Well whatever I'm only here because Jinja asked me to.

**Lakota1172: ***Smirks and grins evilly* Well that proves something doesn't it Sealy.

**Sealy: ***Blushes uncontrollably* what's that meant to mean? *Sit's up from slumping position in seat* Got a problem with me and my life?

**Lakota1172: **Oh you're a feisty one aren't you; all the girl's like the feisty ones!

**Sealy:** *Crosses arms and slumps back down into chair* Just ask the questions already.

**Lakota1172: ** Alright, alright Mr grumpy pants.

**Sealy: ** What?

**Lakota1172: ** Nothing! Now tell us about your family Sealy, any siblings?

**Sealy: **I grew up in a small town; I can't really remember the name of this place because I haven't been there for around about 11 years.

**Lakota1172: **Wait so that means that you were five when those people came and took you away from your home? *Looks at Sealy in shock*

**Sealy: **Really? Well I guess so, I don't really remember much of a life before I was taken away but I do remember my family.

**Lakota1172: **Oh I'm sorry.

**Sealy:** No need to say sorry. Anyway I had a crap father who treated me like an animal beating me when I did anything wrong, locking my in the basement when he was sick of seeing me, my mother died when I was three, I have a brother who's about 24 by now I haven't seen him after my fourth birthday and I used to have a twin sister but she died when I was only a baby, there happy now can we move on from the whole family subject?

**Lakota1172: **… Sealy, I'm sorry I, I didn't know.

**Sealy: ***Shrugs*, I don't really mind, I don't miss my family as much as I should.

**Lakota1172: **Um ok… well anyway onto a brighter chapter in your history. Meeting James and Rex!

**Sealy: ***Grins and rolls eyes before sitting upright again* those to huh? Well that's a much better chapter in my history.

**Lakota1172: ***Smiles softly* How did you guys even meet? Did you meet at the place where you got your powers?

**Sealy: ***Smiles* It was about a year after those people took me away from my so called family and to that powers place when I met Rex. Rex was five and I was six there weren't many kids around at that place our age so we kind of just came together and became friends.

**Lakota1172: **And James?

**Sealy: **That little weasel? *Smirks and chuckles lightly* He came in about two years after I met Rex, poor guy came in all bloody and he was only seven, still to this day he has never told me about his past good luck getting any history out of him! Then like me and Rex we all just bonded.

**Lakota1172: ** Well we have our ways of making people talk *Glances at tacos in a bag on the ground and smirks*.

**Sealy: ***Follows stare and spots tacos* Oh my gosh are those tacos? Can I have one?!

**Lakota1172: **Sure! *Smiles and holds out bag to Sealy* but only one, *Bag gets snatched out of hands* SEALY!

**Sealy: ***Completely ignores Lakota1172 and snatches bag eating as many as he can fit in his mouth, soon throws empty bag on the ground* Yum! Those where great! Got anymore?

**Lakota1172: ** *Sighs and rolls eyes* Moving along on a scale of one to ten how smart do you think Rex and James are?

**Sealy: ***Bursts out laughing* Do you really want me to answer that? Actually I will answer it but I'll be nice. Rex about a four and James well as two, *Crosses arms smugly*

**Lakota1172: ***Trying not to laugh* Well… thank you for that, moving on have you ever gone out with anybody before Jinja.

**Sealy: ***Starts blushing* Um… well… no

**Lakota1172: ***Opens eyes wide in shock* what? a good looking guy like you should of gotten thousands of girls by the time you got Jinja!

**Sealy: ***Blushes as red as a tomato* I, I thought it was obvious that I haven't gotten a girlfriend before…..

**Lakota1172: **Why?

**Sealy: **Because I'm kind of like a dog.

**Lakota1172: **What? A dog?

**Sealy: **Yeah you know always following her around, making really sweet comments to her and well just being there for her when she needs me. James and Rex call me a love sick puppy sometimes.

**Lakota1172: ***Leans back in chair and smirks* Overprotective, the usual things I expect from a guy you're age Sealy.

**Sealy: ** What! No I'm not overprotective!

**Lakota1172: **Yeah you are, but now it's time for the mushy bits! *Smiles wildly*

**Sealy: ***Raises an eyebrow and frowns* what do you mean?

**Lakota1172: **Ok for instants….. *Grins* what drew you to loving Jinja?

**Sealy: ***Almost faints* what? What drew me to her?

**Lakota1172: **That's right Sealy, what drew you to loving Jinja!

**Sealy: ***While blushing* Well when I first met her I just thought she was a nice pretty young girl you know? But after about two days I started thinking things that made my head turn in!

**Lakota1172: ***Smirks* Such as?

**Sealy: **Well once food was being given out at that powers place me, Jinja and Bruno where sitting together, Jinja was still hurt and she needed somebody to watch over her just encase something happened and she couldn't defend herself. Back to the point we were sitting there when I heard Jinja muttering a song, 'Thank you by MKTO' and well to be completely honest she sounded like an angel!

**Lakota1172: **Wait a moment, if you know all these different songs that means you must have heard them somewhere else! Right?

**Sealy: **Simple, there was this guy, can't remember his name from the powers place, his power was kind of cool and pretty useful. He could control all the radio signals and send them to his brain and then when he opened his mouth the song that was playing would come out. Only problem is that he makes you give him you're dessert as the cost.

**Lakota1172: **That explains it; now go on about Jinja and her beautiful singing voice.

**Sealy: ***Blushing* Um ok, well I glanced at her and listened for a bit and then she noticed me and stopped, she said 'Sorry I'll stop if I'm annoying you' and looked down at the ground blushing then I said 'No need to apologise it sounded beautiful'. Then she blushed and looked at the ground smiling and I looked at her in a daze because she looked so beautiful. *Sigh* you know her eyes are so pretty I don't know if I'm seeing things back sometimes I think they sparkle.

**Lakota1172: ***Makes a aw noise* Sealy that's really sweet and adorable but you're kind of going off track a bit here, what happened next? Sealy... Sealy, SEALY!

**Sealy: ***Snaps out of his daze* what?

**Lakota1172: **Gosh Sealy you are a lovesick puppy aren't you!

**Sealy: ***While blushing* whatever, now anyway I smiled at her just staring at her and then she looked up and me and quickly looked away, then I thought that she thought that I was a pervert so I was about to apologise. Then Rex decided to trip James over as he was coming back and James's soup went flying and it me in the head.

**Lakota1172: **What kind of soup was it?

**Sealy: **What? Why would you care?

**Lakota1172: **Just curious.

**Sealy: **I don't really know but I think it was mushroom.

**Lakota1172: **Alrightly then, now back to the subject what drew you to loving Jinja?

**Sealy: **She's plain beautiful! Who wouldn't wanna a girl like her, she's not like other girls you know? She has a pretty, soft, sweet smile and she's just, so, so…. Wow, *Daydreams again*

**Lakota1172: **Um alright then, we'll move off that subject.

**Sealy: **But I love this subject!

**Lakota1172: **That's nice Sealy now anyway, sorry to drag you back to this but how where you captured?

**Sealy: ***Groans* Fine I'll answer it. My dad had just beat the living daylights out of me for dropping a plate on the ground and breaking it, so I ran to my 'Secret Spot' as I used to call it, a place where I used to hide and cry on my own. My Secret Spot was a small hole in the ground that I could just fit in, anyway I went there and sat down in the hole crying and bleeding when a man and women appeared, they talked to me for a bit and then they gave me some food a meat pie I think and then I grew sleepy and I woke up in the back of a truck.

**Lakota1172: **Really? I'm sorry Sealy.

**Sealy: ***Looks annoyed* why do you keep saying that!? For the last time my dad was an abusive father! Being taken to that stupid powers place was the best thing that ever happened to me! I met my two best friends there! And I met my girlfriend there! I don't miss one thing about my old life and I never will!

**Lakota1172: ***Glances at floor sadly* not even you're mother?

**Sealy: ***Looks at Lakota1172, before glaring at the ground and slumping back down* can I have the nest question now?

**Lakota1172: ***Looks at Sealy in sympathy* certainly. *Smiles slightly* Do you wish you had a pet other than a Monsuno?

**Sealy: ***Smiles at Lakota1172* I've always loved sheep.

**Lakota1172: **A sheep? Really!

**Sealy: ***Shrugs* I don't really know what it is I like about them but I just love them for some reason, I don't know if it's their face or something but their just SO! Cute! Maybe they remind me of Jinja? Yeah that's it! Because they're so cute and sweet and cute and sweet!

**Lakota1172: **Yep Sealy you're repeating your sentences now.

**Sealy: ***Blushes* oh sorry…..

**Lakota1172: **No harm done now next question is… What are your favourite hobbies?

**Sealy: ***Thinking face* I suppose singing, oh and playing guitar, but I haven't really done that for a while. I think that's about it, unless you count having Jinja as a girlfriend, that's a pretty good bonus isn't it.

**Lakota1172: ***Grins* Next question is… Why are you so mean to Chase and the others?

**Sealy: ***Shrugs* I wouldn't say I hate Bren or Beyal or that I would consider them as friends, I try not to be mean to those two because they're not that bad but Chase and Dax? That's easy, they both have a crush on Jinja.

**Lakota1172: **Maybe it would be easier if you and Jinja would just come clean about your relationship.

**Sealy: ***Opens eyes wide I shock* No those guys would rip my head off! Kill me like a pig to the slaughter!

**Lakota1172: **Alright, alright now what do you think of Dax's accent?

**Sealy: **Really? Well to sum it up he's a talking cocky, Kangaroo, *Smirks* But don't tell him ok, the last fight we all had was bad enough!

**Lakota1172: ***Chuckles* your secrets safe with me Sealy, now for the final question of the night….. Posted in by my very good friend Evenlink are you related to Ed Sheeran?

**Sealy: **Man do I wish I was! That guy is so damn cool! *Eyes suddenly widen* Rex? James? Is that you?

**James: ***Hiding behind a couch in the room with Rex* Rex I believe our cover has been blown.

**Rex: ***Stands up and leans on the couch* Hello Sealy,*Saying that line very evilly*

**James: ***Stands up as well and rubs his hands together* Hello Sealy, *Saying that line evilly as well*

**Rex: ***Glares at James* I've already said that, idiot! Gosh you just ruined the whole effect.

**Sealy: **How much of that have you been listening to?

**Rex and James at the Same time: ***Glances at each other and smirks* Enough to know that you think Jinja's a sheep and Dax is a cocky kangaroo! *Running out of the room laughing*

**Sealy: ***Races after them* NO! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU WILL STOP RIGHT NOW!

**Lakota1172: ***Crosses legs and grins* Hope I answered your questions everyone, Rex is up next! Bye, bye and place review this. Here from you later!


End file.
